weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthias Frast (II)
Matthias Frast (May 3, 1834 - Oct 25, 1914) was born May 3, 1834 to Nikolaus Frast and Anna Michaels in Körperich, Germany. He married Rose Lasch. He died October 25, 1914 when he was hit by a motorcycle. He is buried in the Saint Mary's of Mount Carmel Cemetery in Waterloo, Iowa. Obituary (from Waterloo Evening Courier Oct 26, 1914) MOTORCYCLE HITS MATTHIAS FROST INJURIES FATAL Struck Down by Machine Driven by John Beener-Dies Within Two Hours. MANSLAUGHTER CHARGE WILL BE FILED TODAY Accident Occurs at Fourth and Dane Streets at 7:15 O'clock Last Evening. An Information has been prepared by County Attorney Hoxie charging John Beener with manslaughter. Beener was operating the motorcycle which struck Mathias Frost last evening. Beener will have a hearing Thursday morning at 9 o'clock. Mathias Frost, age 79 a retired farmer, who until recently was employed in the city street cleaning department, was run down by a motorcycle operated by John Beener, 527 Webster street, at the intersection of Fourth and Dane streets at 7:15 last evening and suffered injuries which resulted in his death at St Francis hospital two hours later. Beener reported the accident at police head quarters at 8:30 and was released on his own recognizance to appear in police court. He was arraigned on a charge of speeding this morning, but entered a plea of not guilty. Police Judge Meyers announced that the accused man would be held without bonds as a charge of manslaughter would be filed against him. Mr. Frost had just stepped off the curbing when Beener's motorcycle, said to be traveling at a high rate of speed, struck the aged man a glancing blow. He was thrown to the pavement with considerable force and was picked up in an unconscious condition. He was rushed to St Francis hospital, but an examination revealed a fractured skull, and no hope was held out for the injured man's recovery. He died at 9:10 without regaining consciousness. FAILED TO STOP The accident was witnessed by Julias Slauch, 232 Quincy street, and Ben Wise, 1111 Randolph street. They notified the police and stated that Beener was traveling at an excessive rate of speed and failed to stop to ascertain the nature of the man's injuries after the collision. Beener was accompanied by Frank Kuntz, who resides on Lupton street This is the second serious accident which Beener has had with his motorcycle. He struck woman on Cottage street early last spring and for several days it was believed that the injured woman would not recover. NATIVE OF GERMANY Matthias Frost was born in Germany, May 1, 1836, and lived there until about 16 years of age. Coming to America, he lived for a time In Wisconsin, but while still a lad settled in Cedar township, Black Hawk county, Ia. At the age of 20 he was married to Miss Rose Losch, who died about 20 years ago. To this couple five daughters were born, all of whom survive. Mr. Frost was a farmer practically all his life. Before his wife's death, however, he moved his family to Waterloo, and this has since been his home, except for short periods which he spent with his daughters in South Dakota. The following daughters survive: Mrs. Anna Klein. Bancroft. la.; Mrs. Susie Reiter, Waterloo; Mrs . Nellie Holbach Flanders S. D.; Mrs. Katie Welland, Draper, S. D.; Mrs. Peter Reiter, Eagle township. He also leaves a brother, Nick Frost residing at Gilbertville, and a sister, Mrs. Maggie Ehr, who lives at Raymond. FUNERAL PLANS The remains of Mr. Frost were removed to the Hileman & Gindt funeral parlors to be prepared for burial. Relatives were summoned, but until they arrive funeral arrangements cannot be completed. The deceased was a member of St Mary's Catholic church and the funeral services probably will be held from there Wednesday or Thursday morning. References Find a Grave. Mathias Frost Entry. Accessed June 4, 2016 at http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29727015 Category:Nikolaus and Anna Frast Family Category:Matthias and Rose Frast Family